


Art for Those Three Words

by whichstiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Art, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art created for the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate. Inspired by azriona's story, Those Three Words.





	Art for Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



([larger image](https://image.ibb.co/eummcS/fth_large.jpg))

This art was created for the 2018 [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/). My winning bidder was [Azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona), who asked me to create a Yuri on Ice inspired piece for her story, [Those Three Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618635). 

> Story summary:
> 
> Their one night of passion in Sochi left Victor Nikiforov with a bit more of a souvenir than either he or Yuuri Katsuki bargained for. Oops?

 

This story reimagines Yuri and Victor's time together with the added twist of a baby on the way. The art depicts a scene at the end of the story: 

> "Victor doesn’t need a day alone with Yuuri to prove that he loves him. He proves that every single day already.
> 
> No, this is a much better gift, and the best part is it won’t be just Victor giving it. It’ll be the whole world, taking pictures from every angle of Yuuri and Victor and Anya, the first time Anya sees her father skate a story just for her.
> 
> It’ll be worth all the trouble, when they see the pictures where Anya grins as Yuuri lands a jump just across the boards from where she watches. The pictures where she stares at the ice, her small perfect mouth open, headphones nearly as big as herself on her head. There will undoubtedly be one picture where Victor makes a silly face as he points Yuuri out, as he turns so that everyone can admire Anya’s soft black hair and blue eyes properly.
> 
> And then there will be the picture that Victor knows he’ll love the best. The picture he’s been thinking about from the minute Yuuri changed his final pose back in September at the regional championships.
> 
> Yuuri, on the ice, gesturing to Victor – and now Anya – on the sides.
> 
> Victor smiles as brightly as he can, blinking hard to keep the tears from falling. Anya babbles a little bit, wriggling and reaching out for Yuuri in response, and Victor laughs as he struggles to keep the little girl from tumbling.
> 
> Flashes from every direction."

 

You can [read the story on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona)! :)

 

The artwork is primarily cut paper, made with layered lightweight cardstock over a sheet of tissue paper. A strong headlight illuminates the tissue paper from below to create the lighter blue shimmer effect. The camera flashes were added digitally using procreate's lens flare brush in varying sizes. To give you an idea of scale, here's tiny Victor and Anya next to a penny: 

I had to use tweezers to set his hair at the right angle. It took several tries and more than one moment of panic, thinking I'd lost his hair somewhere on the floor. I used the duller edge of an exacto blade to pleat Anya's skirt. Much better than my huge hands, my friends. 

Here's the image without digital camera flashes. This was a lot of fun to work on and I learned some stuff too! Huge thanks to azriona for bidding on me, and being such a delightful person to work with. 


End file.
